Rubor et Alba
by Dark-Jojo
Summary: Le destin de deux hommes se croisant, puis se séparant. Weiss et Génésis. En parrallèle: une jeune lycéenne de Edge, au quotidien banal mais houleux. Mais sa vie s'apprète à changer: elle est le lien qui les unira à nouveau, pour leur plus grand malheur
1. Chapter 1: Double éveil 1

**Coucou, donc je sais que le début est un peu long, mais on va commençais à attaqer le vif du sujet d'ici le prochains chapitre, qui s'anoncera un peu plus léger et rafraichissant, moins sombre. Il est vrai que j'écrit des chapitres assez long, cependant j'ai tellement de détail à raconter que le résultat en est là!**

**Bon j'espère que vous l'aprécierez, et sur ce Kisu et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1: Double éveil (1er partie)**

Son corps semblait lourd, comme du plomb sombrant au fond d'un canal. Tous chez lui était de couleur claire: ses cheveux argentés, sa peau d'albâtre, ses yeux de saphir ou l'on y décelait une lueur dorée, désormais éteinte. Il reposait là, étendut à même la roche, en dessous de ce cratère d'où émanait une source lumineuse: les rayons lunaires. Ils éclairaient Weiss de manière à faire ressortir sa pâleur: plus mort que mort...

Petit à petit une aura se dégagea de la dépouille: mais pas une aura pure comme à son habitude. Non, une aura sombre, négative, mais qui lui était tellement familière, voire agréable...

La masse sombre s'éleva et se rapprocha dangereusement de la sphère aqueuse: Nero savait que le corps qui s'y trouvait été dépourvu d'une âme quelconque. Se frottant un peu plus à la parois, il créa un nouveau choc électrique: les deux boucliers implosèrent envahissant la grotte de gouttelette. Certaine restèrent en suspension dans l'air, tandis qu'un jeune homme au cheveux flamboyant, atterrissait avec grâce sur la terre ferme, un genou à terre.

Un rictus se forma sur ces lèvres sensuelle, et se redressant, il avança lentement, marchant sur l'eau tout en l'impréniant de son aura ténèbreuse. Nero se pencha, ramassant le corps qui se trouvait maintenant à ses pieds et ses Gunblades : Tsuchi et Ame:

« Il n'est pas encore temps de se reposer... Mon Frère. »

Il déplaça une mèche de cheveux de l'Immaculé derrière son oreille, tout en déployant son unique et sombre aile. En un battement il se propulsa dans les airs, et tournoya au dessus du paysage dévasté: Midgard.

Il se mit alors à la recherche d'un endroit où lui est son frère pourrait vivre « paisiblement », le temps qu'il récupère du moins.

Il atterrit dans un jardin, pour le moins en piteux états, comme le reste de la maison. Mais il devrait s'en contenter.

L'interrieur, ressemblait à tout intérieur ayant subit l'attaque d'une tornade: le salon n'existait plus, à l'instar de la cuisine; seul une chambre à coucher et la salle de bain attenante semblait plus ou moins vivable.

Le Sable déposa soigneusement le corps de son frère sur le matelas. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre dont certains carreaux avaient été réduit en poussière, aérant un peu la pièce, et permettant la lumière nocturne de s'infiltrer suffisamment pour y voir plus clair. Il se prit à admirer le ciel: une nuit de pleine lune... cependant, il n'aperçut aucune étoile...

Il s'éloigna et ne sachant que faire d'autre, il entreprit de débarrasser son frère de ses vêtement tachée de sang, de mako et de boue. Il les jeta dans un coins de la pièce et recouvrit le corps de Weiss d'un drap fin qui se trouvait dans une armoire qui n'avait subit aucune dégradation.

Il s'allongea à son tour et lui prit délicatement la main, espérant que se geste le réconforte un minimum dans son sommeil réparateur. C'était la première fois qu'il veillait au chevet de son frère: d'habitude, c'était l'ainé qui le serrait contre lui pour lui prodiguer un peu de sa chaleur... Il frémit: il était prêt à tous pour lui. Même à sacrifier la planète entière.

**XoXoXoXoX**

_Cliiiign_

Un pied dansant venait de se poser sur la rambarde de la terrasse. D'un pas félin, la jeune fille sauta à nouveau et pénétra dans la chambre, de la maisonnette.

_Grrrrr! Cet attirail est tellement lourd! Pourquoi faut-il que je me trimballe ce foutue bouclier!_

Inspirant profondément, elle posa le fameux bouclier, immense, qui lorsqu'elle le brandissait la protégée de la poitrine au pied. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, car l'écusson qu'il arborait lui rappelée à quel clan elle appartenait: _Les Sélénites!_

A cette pensée elle poussa un magnifique juron, et infligea un superbe coup de pied à l'objet de sa colère, qui valdingua là où seul la Déesse savait...

« Aïiieuh »

_Donnez un coup dans ce machin n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'avais en stock..._

Elle massa de ses mains, la chaire meurtrie, faisant cliqueter tous les bijoux qu'elle arborait d'un son harmonieux. Elle adorée ce son.

La peine passer elle contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle: deux jeunes gens plutôt séduisant dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment...

_On dirait que je vais bien m'amuser!_

Elle fit quelques pas dans leur direction, mais alerter part un son cristallin, l'un d'eux ce réveilla.

_Nero? Mais qu'est-ce qui à pris à ma sœur de me réveillait pour... pour ça! Encore un de ses caprices..._

Elle continua de s'avancer vers sa cible, sourire aux lèvres comme elle avait coutume d'arborer, même devant ses proies. De toutes manières elle n'avait guère le choix: ce que sa chère sœur veut, sa chère sœur l'obtiendra, et ce qu'importe les moyens!

Le Sable recula, il faut dire que la jeune femme avait un air réellement menaçant: de part le sourire de sadique qu'elle arborait et de sa hampe - surmonter d'une lune et d'un diamant qui avait l'air assez tranchant - qu'elle tenait dans sa mains droites en position d'attaque.

Il se mit à invoquer ses ténèbres, qui entourèrent aussi tôt la brune. Celle ci ricana, et d'un geste simple de la main, qui fit cliquetter ses breloques, elle balaya le nuage comme si il s'agissait d'une simple banalité.

Elle bondit sur le lit de Weiss, produisant à nouveau ce son clair est unit qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fit tournoyer son sceptre entre ses doigts agiles, l'abattit sur le matelas en un bruit mat et un cercle de lumière rouge apparut sous ses pieds. Ensuite, elle se mit à caresser le bout de sa hampe, entrainant une myriade de petits éclair qui laissèrent place à une lame aiguisée et fine. Une faux.

« Plutôt convainquant hein? »

Nero, c'était collée au mur d'en face, il parraissait garder son sang froid. Il espérait pouvoir atteindre les Gunblades de son frère, qui n'était qu'a quelques mètres, posées contre la porte de la chambre.

Ce fut sans compter sur la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune fille exécuta un mouvement circulaire pour ensuite abattre la pointe de son arme entre les deux yeux de sa victime.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Génésis se débattait pour sa propre vie: lorsque il avait tenté de reprendre possession de son corps, une autre âme l'habitait déjà. S'ensuivit alors une lutte, pour ne pas suffoquer sous la masse de ténèbres qui entouré Nero.

Si il mourrait ici, il savait qu'il gaspillerait sa deuxième chance qu'il avait gagné auprès de la Déesse, et il n'en aurait pas de troisième... Si il mourrait ici c'était son âme qu'il risquait de perdre, anéantie, voire absorber par le Sable...

Un carillon raisonna dans le vide.

_Surement le glas de la mort..._

S'ensuivit un second, à sa droite, puis un autre derrière, puis à sa gauche et maintenant devant. Formant un tout. Ce cercle de son en créa un de couleur mauve, qui rayonna suffisamment pour l'aveugler.

Il sentit le poids qui l'accablait s'évanouir peu à peu mais pas disparaître complètement, non plus. Il leva alors les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, rayonnante parmi les ténèbres environnantes. Grande, fière, ces cheveux attachée en queue de cheval par un ruban de soie rouge, était long, très long et bouclé. Seule quatre mèche était libre, encadrant un petit visage rond, où deux yeux en amende le fixaient, l'air mutin.

« Si m'a sœur m'avait un peu plus renseigné sur ton état de santé, j'aurais pensé à prendre avec moi la pacotille qui me sert de bouclier! »

Abasourdit, Génésis regarda la brune rire aux éclats à sa propre blague.

« Attend moi là! Et surtout NE BOUGE PAS! Si tu désobéit, le cercle ce brisera, les nuages rappliquerons, et Pfiout! Tu redisparaitra, engloutit sous leur poids! Compris? »

Il acquiessa, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

_Bien!_

Elle se dirigea donc vers Nero, recroquevillé sur lui même dans une sphère noirâtre. Au contact de la jeune fille, Le Sable sortit de son cocon, et se tint en garde devant elle.

Il invoqua à nouveau ses ténèbres, qui réussirent cette fois ci à capturer leur cible. Mais celle ci ne se débattit pas, préférant secouer la tète, faisant tinter ses bijoux. Le tintement disparut, puis se refit entendre dérrière Nero. En effet la jeune fille venait de réapparaitre à cet endroit et avec un mouvement souple et gracieux, elle abattit à nouveau sa faux.

Sous le choc de la douleur, Le Sable s'agenouilla, se crispant sous le plaie béante que venait de lui infliger son bourreau. Celle ci se téléporta devant lui et lui prit la tête entre les doigts.

« Il est l'heure pour toi de rendre ce corps, ne crois-tu pas? »

Voyant qu'il détournait les yeux la jeune fille ricana. En un battement de cil, elle désagrégea la camisole et la muselière qui entravaient les membres de son adversaire en temps normal. Elle siffla de contentement en apercevant les entrelacs que formaient les tatouages sur le corps souple de Nero.

« Mais ne t'en fait pas Gen' prendra soin de tout pour toi! »

Puis dans un flash de lumière blanche, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle du Sable. Des plumes d'un blanc pure, se posèrent alors sur ses ailes de métal. Plus que jamais, le jeune homme ressemblait à un ange déchut.

Mettant fin au rayon éblouissant, elle se sépara, non sans regret, du jeune homme. Celui ci ce décomposa en filament vert, retournant à la rivière de la vie n'abandonnant derrière lui qu'une matéria noire au reflet violet et les plumes lumineuses voletant, de ci de là.

Les ténèbres se dispersèrent, laissant place à une salle cristalline, une tour dont on ne voyait le bout, et où huit porte s'érigeaient à chaque points cardinaux, menant sur des lieux plus ou moins colorés. Trônant au centre de la pièce: une sphère assez grande pour contenir un corps.

La combattante se tint devant la sphère et inséra, la matéria. Une aura puissante émana alors de celle ci, puis, avec un hochement acquiesseur, elle aida Génésis à se relever.

Une fois sur ses pieds il se pris à dévisager l'inconnue: _Dois-je m'en méfier?_

Comme répondant à sa question silencieuse elle déclara:

« Me regarde pas avec ces yeux! Je suis pas là pour te faire disparaître! »

Il la regarda encore plus méfiant:_ Elle à bien fait disparaître Nero..._

« Mais ce n'était pas sa place ici voilà pourquoi. »

Elle embrassa la pièce de ses bras.

_Elle peut lire..._

« Dans tes pensée, en effet, du moins dans cette salle.

-Que lui est-il arrivait?

-A qui?

-Ben Nero! »

_Elle le fait exprès, c'est impossible d'oublier quelque chose si vite!_

« -Hum... Je l'ai renvoyé à la rivière de la vie... voilà voilà! »

Il allait répliquer lorsque quelque chose se posa sur sa tête: _Qu'est-ce..._

« C'est une PLUME! »

Elles avait dit ces mots comme si elle s'adressait à un gamin. Génésis ne souligna pas, préférant tourner et retourner l'objet entre ces doigts. Elle semblait de cristal, froide et pourtant tiède...

Tout a coup elle se désagrégea laissant place à une vision d'un petit garçon serrant dans ces bras un adolescent.

« Tu comprends maintenant? Ces plumes rassemblent les bons et mauvais souvenirs de Nero. C'est un cadeaux qu'il te fait! Alors ta intérêt à en prendre soin! »

_Non j'y comprend absolument rien..._

« Écoute, Gen', crois-tu réellement que récupérer un corps est aussi simple que d'embrasser quelqu'un? »

_Et sa veut dire quoi ça?_

« Sa signifie que tu vas gentiment t'occuper de Weiss, jusqu'à son rétablissement du moins! Sinon je fait revenir Nero et là Pfiout! dit adieu à ton âme une bonne fois pour toutes! Aller maintenant tu vas arrêtter de me poser des questions inutiles et tranquillement retourner dans ton corps »

Ne le laissant pas répliquer, elle le poussa jusqu'à la sphère et le jeta à l'intérieur. En quelque battement de cil, Génésis c'était déjà assoupi.

_Pas trop tôt!_

Elle souffla soulagé de son départ au pays des rêves... ou plutôt de la réalité.

_Que de vilains mensonges! C'est pas très bien pour une « supposée » Déesse!_

Elle en avait assez de toutes cette comédie, elle devait à tous pris dissimulée ses véritables intentions à cette homme. C'était un ordre de sa sœur! Il ne devait rien savoir, sur le marché qu'elle avait conclus avec Nero, ni sur celui avec sa sœur!

Une lois et une seule liés les actions de tous les Dieux: en aucun cas ils devaient modifier la destinée des gens. Mais si ils venaient à transgresser celle ci, une seconde venait à être appliquer: _T'es intentions ne devront être révélé à voix hautes, au quel cas le Chaos descendra, et te puniras! _Et plus que tous, les Dieux avaient peur du Chaos!

Elle avait déjà servit d'exemple à cette règle, déjà punis par le « Grand Maitre ». Et malgré cela sa soeur voulait encore l'impliquer dans ses histoires? Elle lui en voulait pour sa lâcheté. Mais ne pouvait pas non plus la détester, ni la blamer. C'était sa soeur après tout...

« Bon, je crois qu'il est aussi temps pour moi de partir! »

Sur ce, elle déposa un baiser sur le cocon, et frappa de sa faux, un coup sec sur le sol de cristal, disparaissant en ne laissant que le son de grelot qui se répercuta de plus en plus haut dans la tour, sans jamais réellement disparaître.

**Un chapitre de finit: j'ai adoré écrire sur la Déesse! Elle est vraiment du genre impulsivle et flamboyante!**

**Quand à Nero: sortez les mouchoirs blancs, levez les bras et secouez tréééés fort! Voila come ça! Au revoir Nero! Vous risquez pas de le revoir de si tot(sauf dans des flash bacs si toutefois j'en mets... -.-") puis comme vous avez put le constater: il était assez OOC... Donc pas une grande perte en perspective! Mais qui sait ce dont je suis capable! Je pourrais bien le faire réaparraitre XD**

**Haaa! bientot, une nouvelle héroine fera son apparition! J'espère que vous aimerez son tempéremment! XD**

**Bon Kisu et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Double éveil 2

**Bonjour! **

**Hey, je reviens déjà avec un nouveau chapitre, et tiens à remercier ma chère Cabs pour son commentaire: oui tu le sais que je l'attendais celui là! Et je l'ai eu XD**

**J'ai été aussi surprise de constater que des gens vivant à l'autre bout de la planète me lisais! Donc je vous fait à tous un petit bisous en espérant que vous continuerez à lire!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas mes reviews X3**

**Chapitre 2: Double éveil (2ème partie)**

**« O**ups »

Il semblait que la Déesse eusse oublié un détail: c'est que, elle aussi, devait ce réveiller dans la maisonnette à Midgard.

Elle était toujours en garde, le bout de sa faux toujours posé sur le front de Génésis. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, stoïque. Elle souleva délicatement sa lame, de peur d'abimer ce jolie minois, car elle le reconnaissait: cet homme était beau!

Le roux put enfin ce détendre. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait strictement rien de la jeune femme. Celle ci entreprit de lécher la goutte de sang se trouvant au bout de son arme. Une fois cela fait, elle fit une moue approbatrice.

« Qui est-tu? »

La jeune fille ricana, à la demande. _Sa faisait presque vingt minutes qu'on discutait, et c'est maintenant qu'il s'intéresse à moi!_ Toujours en position de supériorité, elle posa une main tiède sur le front, où quelques mèches venaient à troubler la vue de leur propriétaire.

« Allons tu ne devines pas toi qui a lue_ Loveless_? Déesse pourrait être un mot qui me qualifie tu sais...

-Comment ça? Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile! J'ai déjà rencontré la Déesse, et, crois moi! Elle est loin de te ressembler! »

Se fut un rire froid et amer qui s'échappa de ses lèvres cette fois ci.

« Allons réfléchis bien... Dans ton fichu bouquin, il n'y a pas un vers qui te semble étrange, toi qui prétend l'avoir rencontré? »

Il se mit à réciter intérieurement tous les extraits de Loveless dont il se souvenait, mais rien, rien ne correspondait pas ou peu à la Déesse...

Voyant sa détresse, la jeune fille se délecta à nouveau du spectacle qu'il offrait: les réactions ds humains étaient vraiment intéressante! Mais elle ne voulez pas trop trainer, alors elle mis fin a ses réflexion inutiles, pour le faire se concentrer sur autre chose...

« Décrit moi ta chère Déesse... »

- De taille moyenne, ton age à peu prés, blonde aux yeux bleus... (_Les exacts opposées_). Hum... Polie...

- Parce que tu as eu l'immense honneur qu'elle t'adresse la parole? »

Génésis sursauta, en l'entendant à nouveau rire... En effet, elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais il le savait... En quelque sorte.

« T'es du genre vraiment chanceux, à moins que tu ne sois un brin mythomane?

-...

-Bah pas grave hein? On est pas parfait! Au fait son aura t'en a pensé quoi?

-Son aura...? Lumineuse, très pure!

**-**Haha! On y est! Maintenant pense très fort à Loveless! Un vers! Un seul et tout petit vers!

-..._Even if._..

-Grrrr..._Spreading her wings of light and darkness, _

(Ses ailes de lumières et d'ombre ce déploieront,)

-Quoi?

-D'où tu crois qu'elle les sorts ses ailes de ténèbres! Il faut bien que quelqu'un en ai une paire! »

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien... Celle qui se tenait, ici, devant lui, était une déesse... des ténèbres? _Mais pourquoi m'offrir son aide alors?_

Soupirant, et las de ce petit jeu, qui ne menait nul part, elle se mit à tracer des runes sur le front de Génésis, se servant du sang qui émanait de la plaie.

« Peu importe qui je suis... De toute manière, si un jour tu trouves un livre qui vante mes mérites tel que Loveless le fait de ma sœur, appelle moi, je viendrai t'en lire un extrait tous les soirs! »

Génésis ouvra et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. _Sa sœur?_

La Déesse retira sa main, et admira son chef d'œuvre, souriant de plus bel, apparemment satisfaite.

Sans rien ajouter, elle descendit du lit, et s'approcha de la porte fenêtre.

Quand à Génésis, son front venait de le bruler désagréablement,et sous un soudain coup de fatigue, il finit par s'évanouir sur le matelas.

_Non, décidément! Les humains sont vraiment adorable! Mais un peu agaçant sur les bords!_

Elle bondit sur la rambarde, puis, déploya ses ailes de ténèbres et plongea dans l'immensité du ciel obscur.

**XoXoXoXoX**

« Diana! »

_Sa c'est du réveil!_

Je m'étire de tous mon long, une légère douleur au dos me saisissant, et contemple le champs de bataille qu'est ma chambre... une dizaine de couverture s'étendait au pieds de mon lit.

_Tu m'étonnes que j'ai eu froid!_

M'extirpant de mon drap - seul rescapé de mon agitation nocturne - je défroisse ce qui me servais de chemise de nuit et me teint devant la glace: _effrayante!_

Je sourit, néanmoins, à mon reflet: mes cheveux noirs se battaient encore en duels! Mi long -enfin assez long si on les lissés - bouclés et surtout emmêlés...

Je saisit la pince se trouvant sur ma table de chevet et entreprit de me faire un chignon.

_Mission accomplit!_

Deux mèches encadrées maintenant mon visage rond, qui se composait de deux yeux en amendes, noirs, un tout petit nez, et des lèvres framboises. Mon teint était mate, témoignant de mes origines Coréliennes (nda: originaire de Corel) mais assez pale...

_J'aime pas me trainer sous le soleil et de toute façon, y a qu'a Costa Del Sol que l'on pourrait en trouver à cette saison..._

Maintenant un minimum présentable, je descendit les escalier à vive allure. Ma mère ayant finit de préparer le petit déjeuner, je m'assit à ses côtés, saisissant le pot de Chocopate - un chocobo de couleur cacao trônait fièrement sur ce dernier. A l'aide d'un couteau j'entrepris d'étaler ce délice sur une tranche de pain, formant ainsi du chocolat à la tartine, au lieu d'une tartine de chocolat. Je fit de même avec la Chocopoudre et mon bol de lait chaud, ou la fabuleuse alchimie créa: du chocolat au lait. Je parsemmais sur le tout quelque céréales Chocopics.

« ….Dormit?

-Hein? »

_Dit avec l'élégance d'une jeune fille non complètement réveillé..._

« Je disais: bien dormit?

-Hum... Mouais? »

Avec la réponse convaincante que je venais de lui donnée, il était tout à fait normal que cette conversation s'achève ici!

« Encore un rêve où tu te bas à l'épée contre des BC?

_Zut... comment elle fais...Attend: BC?_

_-_BC? Tu veux dire BG non? Beau Gosse...

- Ah! Oui, je croyais qu'on disait Beau Cul, c'est pour ça... »

On partit d'un fou rire: non décidément cette façon qu'on a de parler nous les jeunes et vraiment étrange parfois!

« … Alors tu me le racontes ton rêve?

- Hum... Et bien, c'était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude... Pour une fois, je ne contrôlais pas vraiment mon corps... Comme si on me manipulée de l'intérieur. »

Ma mère acquiésca, ayant l'habitude que je parle de mes rêves assez étranges.

« Et puis je me souviens pas vraiment de tout: les seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste c'est une faux, une salle ténébreuse, et une histoire de pacte avec les Dieux... »

A la bonne heure! Ma mère sembla s'amuser de ma dernière déclaration: plus que quiconque, elle savait à quel point je détestais la religion...

« Haha! Alors si ma fille fraternise avec les Dieux maintenant!

-Peu importe de toutes façons, non? C'est qu'un rêve! »

Mettant définitivement fin au débat, je débarrassais la table, et d'un pas dansant, me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve, et pourtant, quand j'y repense, mes lèvres me brulent..._

**Alors! c'était comment? Hihi! Je me suis fait encore un plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi! **

**Je vous annonce aussi que cette fic va prendre un petit détour par la case school-fic! Sa fait un peu choc, étant donné l'amiance un peu sombre du début mais bon, c'est un choix que j'asume! u.u**

**Alors n'oubliez pas ma petite reviews, parceque j'aimerais savoir votre avis sur la série (mis à part les fautes de frappes et de conjugaison XD) et j'accepte toutes les reviews! Même anonyme! Donc vous génez pas!**

**Kisu!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enfers lycéens

**Et oui! Déjà de retour! Mais j'écris de plus en plus en ce moment: la rentrer arrivant à grand pas, je me détend un maximum, avant les révisions pour le bac T_T Donc un gros Kisu à ce qui passe comme moi le bac, et bonne lecture!**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews XD**

**Chapitre 3: Enfers lycéens...**

_**P**fffff! Je suis vraiment à l'avance..._

_C'est vrai mais la faute à qui? _

Ma mère devait partir travailler tôt ce matin, et, étant ma seule famille à présent, je tenais à partager le maximum de moment à ses côté.

_Quitte à avoir une heure d'avance sur mes journées habituelles..._

Cela faisait trois ans que j'avais perdu mon père. Lors de l'attentat d'Avalanche qui avait réduit le Secteur 7 en poussière... Étant cadre de la Shinra – dans le département scientifique s'il vous plait! - il avait était avertie à temps de l'accident, mais avez cependant succomber... Depuis, ma mère et moi essayons de s'arranger comme on pouvait. Au début ce fut difficile: n'ayant pas de travail et aucun diplôme, on c'était contenter de vivre avec l'argent que mon père avait mis de côté. Puis, avec l'arrivé du Météore, et la destruction qu'a engendrée la rivière de la vie sur Midgard, les habitants furent à la recherche de mains d'œuvre...Ma mère a donc aidé à la reconstruction. Maintenant elle a un boulot plus stable, mais qui l'accapare assez...

Quant à moi: je suis en passe de passer un bac S! Et oui! Malheureusement pour nous, pauvres étudiants Midgardiens, la ville de Edge c'est vu bâtir à une allure folle, grâce à l'efficacité de ce cher Reeve Tuesti, et, en deux mois, les nouvelles écoles étaient réouvertes! Le ministère mettant en place un système qui en avait fait raller plus d'un cette année là: les réparations ayant mis deux mois (et un peu plus), ils entreprirent de nous priver de nos grandes vacances, et d'écourter celle se trouvant sur le reste de l'année... Histoire de finir le programme scolaire – qui, au passage, n'a jamais été réellement finit, qu'importe le lycée, les profs, les matières étudiées, ou même les filières choisit!

Enfin bon! Qu'importe notre avis sur la question, puisqu'on ne le prendra jamais réellement en compte!

_Tiens!_

Ayant entreprit de faire un détour pour ne pas arriver trop en avance, je m'arrêtai à présent devant une petite boutique de quartier, un antiquaire semblait-il...

_J'ai assez de temps à perdre devant moi, alors autant visiter... Et peut être que je trouverais un truc interressant: c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Edward!_

Enfin décidée, je pénétrais dans la petite boutique.

_« Cling »_

_Quel son magnifique!_

C'est pour sa que j'adorais rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit: tout était anciens, même le carillon des portes!

Traversant un premier rayons, je ne put que constater le non goût du propriétaire: aucuns sens du rangement et surtout aucune logique! Des bijoux succédaient à des bouées de sauvetages, puis s'alignaient ensuite des montres dont les tic-tac inégaux témoignaient de leur dérèglement...

Et avec ma maladresse légendaire, je me heurtais enfin à quelque chose... Où plutôt à quelqu'un. Celui ci était petit vieux mais avez l'air tout de même sympathique. Il remonta ses lunettes en demi lune et m'accorda un sourire accueillant:

« Bienvenu! Je suppose que vous cherchez un livre mademoiselle! Suivez moi je vous prie. »

Ne me laissant pas le temps à la réplique, il m'entraina au fond du magasin où deux ou trois étalages étaient consacrés à des bouquins plus empoussiérés les uns que les autres!

« Bonne lecture! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me quitta pour se poster à la caisse prés de la porte d'entrée, tout en veillant du coin de l'œil sur moi.

M'avançant, je saisit le premier livre à ma porter sans réellement prêter attention à mon geste.

_Bah, Dada adore la lecture! Sa lui fera plaisir si je lui trouve un bon roman fantastique!_

Sur ce, j'observais la couverture du livre entre mais mains_: Loveless?_

Ce livre avait été retiré de la vente il y a maintenant huit ans: en effet, suite à la disparition du First Class Génésis Rhapsodos, les divers fan club de ce dernier c'étaient battu pour que la publication et la vente de son livre préféré soit arrêter, et avaient obtenue raison...

_On dirait que la chance ma sourit!_

Et pour cause: les devoirs semblant être plus conséquent en S que en L, notre prof de français nous avait proposée un seul devoir qui s'étalerait des vacances d'hivers au grandes vacances: « rédigez l'antithèse d'un chef d'œuvre de la littérature Gaïenne ». Ce sujet était tirée au hasard, et bien sur, comme la chance ne me souriait jamais, il avait fallut que je tombe sur Loveless: un livre qu'il fallait avoir dans sa bibliothèque sous peine de devoir prié Minerva de ne pas avoir à affronter la colère de son cher professeur si l'on ne rendait rien à ce dernier... Mais que pouvait on y faire: même la bibliothèque scolaire avait été récemment mis à jour, ayant perdu tous les anciens écrits, notamment Loveless, lors de l'épisode du Météore.

Souriant de toutes mes dents, je me dirigeais à présent vers le vieil homme. Le questionnant sur le prix.

_Dix gils! Ce n'est pas cher payé pour un livre célèbre retirée de la vente il y a de cela huit ans..._

« Il est de nouveau à la mode? »

Ricana le vendeur.

Ne lui répondant que d'un sourire, j'ouvris la porte et m'enfonça dans les rue grouillante d'Edge, oubliant complétement la vrai raison de ma venu!

_Quand même, le prix été vraiment bas!_

Pris d'un soudains doute je me saisit de mon nouvel achat, et lut le premier vers qui s'offrait à moi... retenant un bâillement...

_Aucun doute: c'est du Loveless!_

Après une dizaine de feu rouge, de bousculade, et même un détour par le parc, je débouchait enfin sur mon petit paradis: le lycée.

Une autre bousculade:

« Salut la sorcière! Hehe ta encore fait péter la jupe aujourd'hui? »

_Note à moi même: ne JAMAIS plus arrivée aussitôt! Sous peine d'être accueilli par mon fan club!_

Je m'avançais un peu plus à l'intérieur de la cour, arborant un sourire plus que provoquant, me fichant complétement de leur façon de pensée.

Un jeune homme blond possédant deux orbes glacières maintenait la poignée de la porte d'entrée, discutant avec ces « potes » qui se tenaient à ses arrières. Un gars de terminale :_Tyler... Taï, pour ces intimes... _Je me glissait entre eux, l'air un brin calculateur et déclara un « Pardon » de ma voix chantante. Ces copains pouffèrent, mais lui rougie discrètement, et chose à laquelle je ne m'attendit pas : il m'ouvrit la porte, la maintenant, tout en ajoutant « Je t'en prit. ».

M'engouffrant dans le bâtiment je ne put que me retenir de virer au rouge à mon tour: _Non pas que j'éprouve un quelconque intérêt aux garçon de mon lycée, mais il faut avouer que la galanterie et une chose rare et d'autant plus plaisante de nos jours..._

Une mains me saisit le bras. Il m'en fallait cependant plus pour me laisser surprendre. Ma chère Shini se pendait à moi, une bonne humeur plus qu'apparente, contrastant avec son habituelle tête-de-pas-réveillé-du-matin.

« T'as vu ça?

-Non quoi donc?

_Avec elle, mieux valait jouer dés le départ la carte de la surprise et de l'incompréhension..._

- TaÏ! Il m'A retenu la porte!

-...Ha ouais! OMG! Si sa se trouve, si je lui avait pas demandé de se pousser, il nous aurait fait payer l'entrer du bâtiment d'un baiser! Autant dire que j'aurais préférer escalader la façade!

_Et une petite phrase ne reflétant pas tant l'ironie de la situation..._

-Oh arrête avec tes conneries va!

Elle me saisit cette fois si dans ses bras, m'étouffant dans son étreinte.

_Je hait les contacts humains... surtout quand on me touche le dos!_

Et là j'étais servis!

« Arrête ça! Regarde on empêche tous le monde d'accéder à l'escalier! »

En effet, le couloir ou nous nous trouvions contenait les casiers et était le seul passage qui permettait d'accéder aux étages suivant où se trouvaient les salle de classe. Qui plus est, ce couloir était très étroit, ce qui limitait les passages...et accentuait la proximité à mon plus grand regret!

« Hum... »

S'exécutant, Shini se dégagea, et libéra le passage, en se collant au casier, juste à ma gauche. Quant aux élèves, ils passèrent, non sans oublié de nous dévisager, certains nous gratifiant d'un sourire moqueur, suite au spectacle que l'on venait de donner.

Shini était quelqu'un d'assez complexe: tantôt rigolote et tantôt mélancolique... Elle était presque de ma taille – c'est à dire grande- un visage ovale avec deux grands yeux marrons. Il était encadré par des cheveux court lissé et châtains. Elle les avait récemment couper à notre plus grand regret! Très biens proportionné, elle avait ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait, avec en prime une poitrine dont on ne pouvait qu'être envieuse! Même si elle admettait que c'était la galère. Mate, un brin plus foncé que moi, elle avait également des origine Coréliennes du coté maternel, et son père venait de la Costa Del Sol... Nous n'étions plus dans la même classe depuis deux ans, mais nous étions restée tout de même en bon terme. Elle avait choisit une filière économique, voulant être responsable des ressources humaines à la WRO. Son modèle était bien sur Reeve Tuesti, et elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour travailler à ses coté.

J'ouvris enfin mon casier, pour déposer ma précieuse trouvaille de la journée. Mais une mains vint ce glisser dans le paquet et commençais déjà à trituré l'objet dans ses mains.

« C'est quoi? Un cadeau pour Dada?

-Non, C'est un livre que je cherchais, et que j'ai trouvé ce matin...

-Ouaaah! Un exemplaire de Loveless! »

-Chuuuut!

_Trop tard de toute façon!_

En suivit un bruit de cohue parmi l'assemblait présente: _un exemplaire de Loveless était il si rare que cela? _Des filles passèrent en me scrutant de haut en bas, l'air de dire « même pas capable de respecté le souhait de Génésis! ». Mais premièrement c'était pas ma faute si j'avais un exposée à rendre dessus et deuxièmement: qui à dit que Génésis voulait arrêter la publication de ce livre, lui qui, toute sa vie, avait chercher à acquérir la vérité dessus!

-T'as du payer ça une fortune! Et moi qui croyais que « madame » n'en avait rien à faire du français et que si elle prenait une mauvaise note elle « s'en fichait complait »

-Tssss! _Prit à ses propre mots..._ Ben non! J'ai pas dit que je me flinguerais l'année non plus! Et puis il était pas cher alors... »

Je mit fin au débat pour ensuite faire demi tour et me diriger vers la salle d'étude, à droite de la porte d'entrer

En plein février fallait s'en doutait: tous le monde était coller au radiateur prés de la fenêtre. Tous le monde sauf eux: la TRIBUS à laquelle j'appartenais. Elle se composait de Shini, Camella, Edwouard et enfin – et non des moindres- Salem. Faisons un rapide tour d'horizon:

Camella: une jolie brune-rousse-blonde -on sait plus vraiment trop au vu du nombre de fois où elle c'est teint les cheveux- aux grands yeux, et au jolie petit visage de jeune chiot qui vous dit de pas le taper. Assez séduisante, mais ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de son sex appeal, elle passait à coté de ...beaucoup de chose intéressante. Mentalement elle est du type _Space Out, _a toujours planer dans son nuage de... de nourriture! Cam était OBSEDER par cette dernière, mais passons. Son rêve plus tard: devenir chasseuse de matéria au Wutaï. Mais voulant faire plaisir à ses parent, elle c'était vouée à la filière économique et sociale avec Shini...

Edward: et bien pas grand chose à dire... Grand, un peu enrobée, brun et les yeux verts, il était doté d'un calme Séphirothiens à toutes épreuves; Il était toujours là pour donner de bon conseil et pour soutenir. Mais malgré ses airs de gentils nounours, il cachait des talents en art martiaux, qui pouvait jouer des tours à ce qui le chercher! Il s'était dirigé dans une filière scientifique spécialisée dans les diverse technologie visuelle, ou un truc du genre...

Et enfin Salem: un blond aux yeux bleus téméraire, originaire du village Fusée -témoigne notamment son dialecte peu élaborer ainsi que son fort accent- il était arrivée à la mégalopole qu'était Midgard à l'age de douze ans dans le but de devenir SOLDIER. Étant recalé il n'avait pas voulu retourner vivre chez ses parents, mais avez choisit de poursuivre dans une carrière elle aussi scientifique, dans l'étude de la fusion de matéria...

Bref, une belle brochette d'ambitieux en perspective!

Après quelques échanges, la sonnerie retentit, nous avertissant du début des cours. Abandonnant Cam et Shini, au premier, je me dirigeais aux étages supérieurs, réserver aux sections scientifiques... Approchant de ma salle de classe mon professeur de physique m'interpella:

« Mademoiselle Selena?

-Oui?

-J'ai vérrifiez votre adresse géographique sur une carte ce matin, et du fait que vous êtes l'élèves la plus proche du secteur 5, auriez vous l'obligeance de ramener des échantillon de la source? »

J'examinais le prof, pantoise: Nous allions effectuer des testes sur le géostigma?

« -Hum... oui je pense que cela soit possible.

-Bien, sachez que le plus tôt seras le mieux... Au fait Miss Selena...

-Oui?

-Je vous pris d'aller chercher un billet à la Vie Scolaire: vous êtes en retard de cinq minute »

Jurant je dévalais les marches des six étages que je venais de gravir, dans le but de chercher ce malheureux billet.

_Il peut toujours l'attendre sa foutue flotte!_

**Ce travail ne s'est ABSOLUMENT PAS inspiré de mon expérience lycéenne, quoi que... allait savoir XD**

**Dans l'avenir de la fic je ne peux pas vous affirmais à 100% qu'il y aura encore des chapitres de ce genre mais, sa risque oui! Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**Sur ce, Kisu et reviews? *.***


	4. Chapter 4: Un Ange passe

**Bonjour! Ravie de voir qu'il y des personnes qui suivent ! ^^; Merciii!**

**Un remerciement spécial pour ma chère Lizzy, qui m'a laisser sa deuxième reviews XP EJe t'assure, que Diane est à peine un peu plus grande que Shini! Pas d'erreur possible la dessus XD**

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous fait de gros Kisu! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews les gens XP**

**Chapitre 4: Un ange passe**

Aprèsun réveil percutant, suivit d'une migraine passagère, Génésis avait entrepris de se déplacer. En effet, s'apercevant que Weiss était pris de fièvre, il s'était résigné et ne pouvait pas abandonner l'Immaculé ici, dans ce piteux états.

Or l'appartement où ils se trouvaient ne possédait pas de quoi prendre soin d'un malade, sans compter les germes que pouvait receler ce lieux, à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps... Il avait donc étudié la question soigneusement: l'hôpital étant onéreux, il aurait, de plus, du présenter ses papier d'identité. Autant dire que ce serait problématique! Le roux opta alors pour une simple auberge: là bas il serait nourri et loger autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. Quant au soins de Weiss, il n'aurait qu'a trouver une boutique de matéria, et le temps d'un flash vert, sa maladie n'aurait été qu'un mauvais souvenir!

Se fichant dans l'état dans lequel lui se trouvait, Génésis rhabilla avec application le corps de Weiss avec les vêtements qu'il possédait encore la veille. _J'aime pas trop ça..._ Ceux ci imprégnés de mako, n'allait pas atténuer la fièvre de l'alitée! Cependant, tous ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la pièce était des couvertures, et il se voyait très mal franchir la porte d'une auberge, un bel homme emmitouflé dans des draps blancs, dans ses bras! Il pouffa à cette idée: il avait trop fierté pour ça!

Une fois sa tache accomplis, il se posta sur la rambarde de la terrasse, et déploya son aile noire, l'Empereur serrait contre lui. Il survola, ensuite les reste de Midgard, à la recherche d'un endroit un peu plus accueillant. _Mais qu'était-il arrivée à la mégalopole, pour être dans cet état?_

Il finit par déceler des signes de vie, à l'Est de la citée, dans ce qui semblait être auparavant les taudis du secteur 5. Des hommes s'agitaient donnant vie à un petit marché de quartier où les affaires semblaient florissantes. Mais pas l'ombre d'une auberge décente... Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à demander de l'aide à des gens plus nécessiteux que lui.

Il survola une petite église où quelques enfants semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il sourit: _Haa l'innocence de l'enfance..._Il finit par se poser au sommet et contempla le trou béant à ses arrières: _Cette église abrite une source? _Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil aux environs, et décela, ce dont il était à la recherche: de la technologie! Juste un peu plus à l'est...

Il reprit son envol en direction de la civilisation, mais resta aux abord de la ville: il savait que les auberges étaient placées de manières à être en bordure des routes. Rentrant dans un petit quartier, il rabattit son aile, et continua sa route à pied. Les quelques passant qui le croisaient, l'observaient, suspicieux. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air très net, à déambuler ainsi dans les rues, avec un homme à moitiez mort dans ses bras, et qui plus est: il n'avait même pas vérifier si il était présentable!

Il soupira en apercevant le panneau « INN ». _Enfin arrivé à destination! _Mais l'angoisse le submergea: et si on venait à le reconnaître...? Non ce n'était pas vraiment la question qui occupée les pensées du rouquin. _Je suis sur qu'il vont me virer avec la dégaine que j'ai!_

Le roux tentât, néanmoins, le coup. Il poussa la porte de l'auberge, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme se tenait au comptoir juste en face, blonde et l'air désinvolte, elle tapotait son PHS jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit la fasse sursauter: Génésis venait de frapper du poing sur la table. Elle allait lui répondre d'aller voir ailleurs, les clients malpolis n'étant pas les bienvenues ici, mais, daignant enfin lever le nez vers son interlocuteur, elle bloqua._ Déesse! Qu'il est beau!_

En voyant l'air gourmand qui se profilait sur le visage de la réceptionniste, il paniqua._ Je veux bien faire le nécessaire pour sauver Weiss, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire agresser, non plus!. _Il s'appreta donc, à faire demi tour, lorsque un homme posa sa main sur son épaule. _Au vu du tablier, celui ci doit être l'aubergiste..._ L'air amical et bonne entendeur il lui chuchota:

« Ne t'en fait pas, mon jeune, ami, elle fait un peu peur mais je peut t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas folle au point de frapper aux portes de nos plus charmants invités la nuit. »

Il frappa du point contre sa poitrine et rit aux éclats. Il lui rappelait un mélange d'Angeal, mais aussi de la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé la veille.

L'homme désigna ensuite le blessé:

« Pour pardonner l'accueil que vous avez reçu, que diriez vous d'une offre spéciale?

- De quel genre?

- Du genre... Vous ne payez pas pour votre ami, on prend en charge les soins, et en échange vous nous aidez à nous débarrasser de ces sales bestioles, qui viennent du secteur 5, pour semer le trouble dans le quartier...

- Mais vous vous faites un peu avoir non? Génésis hésitait, il n'aimait pas profiter des autres, et cette qualité il la tenait de ses nombreuses années aux cotées d'Angeal.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, quand les gens sont dans le besoins, je suis toujours prés à les aider. Et puis tu es un guerrier aguerri non? Ce petit boulot ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi!

-Mais là n'est pas la question! »

Il fut interrompu par une femme qui venait de débouler de la pièce d'à côté: toute en rondeur, son visage était souriant et entourée de cheveux acajou, de plus, elle dégageait une aura assez apaisante:

« Vous m'avez appelé Monsieur?

-Oui: conduis ces jeunes hommes hommes dans une chambre et occupes toi d'eux comme tu sais si bien le faire! »

Elle s'exécuta et mena Génésis et Weiss dans une chambre spacieuse au mobilier convenable: deux lits, une commode, une armoire, une table avec deux chaises où était posé un petit napperons rouge et vert. Une petite porte à droite conduisait à une salle de bain luxueuse, où le carrelage rose dominait par rapport au carrelage rouge, possédant une grande baignoire jacuzzi - assez grande pour contenir deux personnes- un lavabo surmonté d'une glace, et enfin un petit placard de rangement.

Le roux déposa Weiss sous les draps, et son hôte commença à désinfecter les plaies:

« Vous ne possédez pas de matéria Soins?

La femme soupira.

-Malheureusement non. Mais ça n'aurait servis à rien de toutes façon: il en aurait fallut une de niveau maitre pour le soigner de toutes ses blessures. De plus, cela demanderais des stamina élevées, impliquant un grand sacrifice, vous risqueriez d'attenter à votre vie... »

Il n'insista pas: _elle a raison après tous, j'ai mal récupéré, j'aurais bien envi de souffler, mais j'ai __temps à faire..._ Comme répondant à ses attentes elle déclara:

« Vous devez être exténué, alors je vous en prit, allez vous reposez! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois! Génésis se précipita dans la salle de bain et si enferma. Il fit couler de l'eau très chaude dans la baignoire, qui dégagea une épaisse vapeur au contact des rebord glacés. Il se déshabilla tout aussi vite: cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris un bon bain, les appartement du SOLDIER ne contenant que des douches.

Il se détendit et profita de ce petit moment de paix, puis décida de se laver avec ce qu'il trouva dans le petit placard de rangement: ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais il ferait avec.

Ayant mis fin à sa toilette, le roux sortit de la baignoire et se lava les dents au dessus du lavabo. Essuyant la buée présente sur la glace, il s'admira: Un visage fin, nez droit, lèvres fines -pas autant que Séphiroth tout de même...- regard vif aux prunelles bleus, tintées de mako en leur centre, les sourcils narquois... Il n'avait pas changé! Il en déduit qu'il avait du dormir seulement quelques mois... _Six tout au plus... _Il se focalisa sur son front et se souvint de doigts agillent, traçant des runes, mais rien, aucune trace de ces dernières...

Il se rhabilla, même si l'idée de remettre ses vêtements salle lui déplaisait un peu, et sortit de la salle d'eau, les cheveux encore humide.

La femme de chambre était partie: il faut préciser qu'il avait pris son temps et que le matin embrumé avait succédé à une après midi ensoleiller. Et Weiss sombrant encore plongé dans son sommeil, il décida d'aller régler quelques affaires en ville.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans le ciel à la recherche d'une banque. Il se posa dans le coins d'une rue sombre pour ne pas ce faire remarquer mais trop tard: un petit garçon désignait à sa mère Génésis avec des yeux de Béhémot frit:

« Maman regarde! Le Monsieur il peut voler!

-Aller vient mon chéri. Désolée, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. »

Et la mère disparut dans la foule une légère rougeur sur les joues, visiblement pas incessible au charme du jeune roux.

Ce dernier rentra dans la banque: lorsqu'il était au SOLDIER, il avait mis de l'argent de côté sous un faux noms, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Et il avait bien fait: il avait économisé 6 543 987 gils! Il fallait dire que le SOLDIER rapportait gros au First Class! Additionnais à cela une nature radine et vous obtenez un compte bancaire faramineux...

Quittant la banque avec pour argent de poche 5000 gils, il reprit son chemin dans la foule et fut stoppé par des gamins. Un garçon s'avança l'air suspicieux, et l'inspecta de haut en bas:

« Vous n'étiez pas du SOLDIER? »

Génésis fut surpris du ton de ce dernier, il avait donc tout intérêt à répondre par la négative; Satisfait, il repartit jouer avec ses amis, le laissant se poser une question:_ le SOLDIER était il démanteler?_ Il s'attarda alors sur ces vêtements: il portait toujours son uniforme! _Aller! Les dépenses inutiles commencent..._

Il se dirigea vers une petite boutique de prêt à porter. Une vendeuse, au sourire plus que commercial, l'accueillit. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, il se dirigea vers le rayon des hommes.

« Puis-je vous aidez? »

_Pfff... J'ai affaire a une bavarde on dirait..._

Il ne répondit rien préférant se saisir d'un jean noir où figurait le dessin d'un météore se désagrégeant au niveau de la cuisse droite.

« Excellant choix! C'est notre toute nouvelle collection printemps-été créée en l'honneur du météore détruit!

-Météore?

-Ben oui le météore qui à faillit s'écraser il y a trois ans... »

Il préféra acquiescer, pour ne pas piquer la curiosité de la vendeuse sur son ignorance. _Un météore a faillit s'écraser il y a trois ans sans que je ne remarque rien... _Il soupira, et continua sa recherche vestimentaire, puis se dirigea vers une cabine d'esseillage.

Il fut satisfait en admirant son reflet: il portait une chemise bordeaux dont il avait laisser quelques boutons ouverts, et une veste de cuir rouge identique à l'ancienne, à la différence qu'elle ne possédait pas d'épaulettes, et que le sigle de la marque Météore était visible dans son dos. Il était également vêtit du jean noir, mais avait cependant gardé ses botes.

Il alla payer en caisse, ce qu'il portait ainsi que quelque affaires supplémentaires pour lui et Weiss, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il rentra à l'auberge juste le temps de poser ses achats, et repartit en quête d'un concessionnaire: il désirait plus que tous pouvoir reconduire un de ces engins dont il raffolait tant.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Essoufflée, je m'effondrais à terre.

Après un midi houleux, ayant pour seule compagnie Dada – nos emploies du temps différent avec les autres de la tribus – et une bande de collégienne surexcitée – on partage le réfectoire avec ceux ci – Nous étions à présent en sport.

Le seul point positif à cela -et je dit bien le seul- était que cette matière était commune à tous les Premières et donc ce déroulait en compagnie de Shini, Camella et Dada (Salem étant notre ainé d'un an).

Donc après avoir affronté la colère de gamine hyperactive, et survécu à l'éternelle « fait dix fois le tour de terrains », mais à bout de souffle, je m'étalais de tous mon long sur l'herbe grasse.

_Haaa! Que je détestais le sport!_

En plus aujourd'hui était l'évaluation... et j'avais abandonné en cour de route...au bout de deux tour pour être précise.

Les professeurs ne devaient pas apprécier mon attitude, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. En ce moment ils étaient en train de jacasser sur le bilan de la séquence et leur ressentiment sur le travail qu'on avait fournis... Pas de quoi me captiver bien longtemps!

Mon regard était figeait sur le ciel: une étendu bleu, un brin laiteuse... Je me serait bien jetée dans cet océan! Et c'est là que je fut captivée par une seule et même chose, le silence était d'actualitée, comme si tous le monde c'était tut pour me laisser l'admirer en paix . De toute manière, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce que j'apercevais...

_Un ange passe..._

_**E**_**t Coupez! Mouhahaha! Sadique moi? Naaaan... Hahaha mais de quoi peut bien parler notre chère héroïne... Aucuuune idée? XD**

**En tout cas j'aimerai beucoup que vous me laissiez des petites reviews... Même anonymes, elles font toujours plaisir! Alors à vos clavier et Kisu! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Leçon d'aura

**Et voici, le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant la rentrée... -.-" **

**Je souhaite un bon courrage à tous le monde sur ce point là... Surtout à celle qui passe le Bac!**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Au programme: de l'action, de la poussière, des rougeurs... Et Weiss ^^; Et oui on la pas beaucoup vu depuis le début... Mais va encore attendre encore un peu avant qu'il finisse par se démarquer.**

**Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5: Leçon d'aura**

**« Q**u'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Shini venait de me secouer comme un banorier (nda: l'arbre qui donne des pommes-sottes), m'arrachant quasiment le bras, mais pas totalement de la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

Comme une gamine, désignant sa friandise préférée à ses parents, je levais le bras en direction du ciel, un air gourmand sur les lèvres. Elle suivit la trajectoire du regard, puis, déçut elle se posta devant moi, me barrant la vue. Grondant, je me relevais en la poussant, cependant: trop tard: on venait de faire disparaître ma sucrerie.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu? Un nuage en forme de beau gosse?

Elle se mit à rire, instoppable.

-...hum... Tu vas pas me croire.

- Essaie toujours!

-J'ai vu un ange, un ange vêtu de rouge... »

Son rire redoubla:

_Qu'est-ce que je disait: elle ne me croirait pas!_

« Mademoiselle Diana Mana Sellena! Désirez-vous admirer encore vos anges flamboyant ou daignerez-vous nous faire l'honneur de votre présence mentale pendant la prochaine séquence! »

_Déesse! que je n'aime pas mon nom complet! Trop de -na certainement... Mais là n'est pas la question!_

Une fois la professeur suffisamment loin, j'interrogeai mon amie sur le sport que nous allions pratiquer tout en nous dirigeant vers le matériel.

« L'art du combat? »

Mes yeux étincellairent: on allait apprendre à combattre.! Elle me résuma les commentaires des profs: nouvelles réformes misent en place par le gouvernement pour la prévention des attaques en dehors des villes. Nous allions apprendre l'art de l'épée, du combat à mains nues, d'une autre arme au choix et bien entendu: des matérias!

Visiblement on commencerait par l'épée: Shini se saisit de la dernière, ne me laissant pas la chance de participer à un cour de sport à mon réel grand regret. Voyant ce qu'il prenait pour de la fainéantise, un des trois prof s'approcha de moi avec un sourire sadique et me tendit un bâton, tous ce qu'il y avait de plus banal...

« Maintenant tu peux combattre! »

Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me tint devant mon adversaire – qui n'est autre que mon amie - avec pour seule protection: un bout de bois. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagner d'avance!

Elle s'avança vers moi et abattit la lame verticalement. La bloquant avec mon bâton, je profitait du fait qu'elle ai les mains prise pour lui infliger un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle fut propulsé quelque mètres plus loin, mais ne semblait pas avoir eu mal, se relevant tout de même un peu sonnée. Elle refondit sur moi, cette fois ci tentant une attaque à la transversale, que je parais avec mon arme_. Une ouverture! _Passant mon pied droit par dessus nos arme qui s'entrechoquaient, le second suivit, lui infligeant un coup à la mâchoire qui la fit valdinguer sur l'un de nos camarades.

_Oups! J'y suis allait un peu fort on dirait..._

J'observe à droite, puis à gauche...

_Ouf! Aucun prof ne semble avoir noté..._

« Miss...Sellena?

_Parlé trop vite..._

-Ouiiii? »

Je me retourne, vers mon interlocuteur, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

_Aïii! Mauvais plan! C'est Hewley!_

Il faut préciser que Monsieur est une célébrité au lycée! Le prof le plus adulé de ces demoiselles! Pourquoi donc? Car il se trouve que Monsieur n'est autre que le cousin du défunt First Class Angeal! Damon Hewley! Ils étaient nés la même année mais séparés par la distance. Ils avaient été toutefois élevés selon le même principe: l'honneur. Il se rencontrèrent pour la première fois à leur treizième printemps, lorsque Angeal était rentré à l'académie de la Shinra... L'un avait choisit la voie solitaire du SOLDIER, l'autre l'envie de partager ses connaissances sportives à ses élèves. Néanmoins, il partageait les même caractéristiques physiques, à l'exception que Damon n'avait pas ses cheveux tirés en arrière, et que ses yeux, n'étant pas imprégné de mako, avait conservés leurs couleurs noirs, propre à la famille Hewley.

Et comme tous Hewley qui se respecte, il dégageait un grand charisme, et imposait un grand respect à ce qui l'entourait, ce qui avait tendance à refroidir les ardeurs des petits délinquants. Notons tout de même qu'il est spécialiste en punition farfelue, d'après certaines rumeur... Mais ça je n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, vu le regard meurtrier que me vouait celui ci.

« Attend là! »

Un ordre impérial que je n'osais pas contrarier. Je le regarder partir en direction du parking des professeurs, et une fois perdu de vue, je reportai mon attention sur la situation initiale: ma chère Shini.

Celle ci était toujours à terre sur les genoux du garçon sur qui elle avait chuter. Plutôt_ mignon au passage... _Sweet_, si je me souviens bien du surnom que nous lui avions donné un an auparavant..._ Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien et un autre professeur finit par s'approchait d'elle et posait sa main sur son front. Je m'approchai pour examiner la scène du crime de plus prés, et m'agenouillai devant elle. Ce fut bientôt toutes la classe qui fut présente autours d'elle se demandant comment elle avait atérrie ici, sachant d'autant plus qu'elle se battait contre moi, la fille la moins sportive du lycée! Elle entrouvrit un œil et rougie légèrement en voyant qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle me chercha du regard et une fois qu'elle l'eus capturé, elle leva le pouce dans ma direction: le signe du vainqueur!

Mais avant même que je réponde, je me sentit pousser en arrière. Monsieur Hewley dissipa la foule en quelque mots et annonça la fin du cour. Tous le monde se mit à ranger le matériel, se dirigeant ensuite dans les vestiaires, ne laissant que lui, moi et... une malle?

Il me poussa légèrement dans sa direction, croisa les bras, et me la désigna du menton.

Je déglutit. _Quel démon va t'il en sortir? Je ne suis pas prête à affronter une chimère?_

J'exécutai l'ordre silencieux, un peu sur mes gardes, mais seul un nuage m'assaillit à son ouverture: elle ne contenait que deux sabres. Je les observais, un brin inquiète sur leur utilités: elles étaient assez tranchantes, et dégageaient une énergie violette... _Où du moins, c'est ce que je ressentais..._ Les deux lames étaient longues et courbes, Leur manche étant identiques: des entrelacs de lierre entourant des croissant de lune, parsemés de pierres rouges et violettes. La seule différence notable étaient leurs pomeau: l'un été incrusté d'une pierre blanche, l'autre d'une noire.

« Prend les. »

Je sursautai à la demande: _Les prendre? Il est fou ma parole. _Je fit toutefois ce qu'il me dit bien curieuse de pouvoir tenir de vrais armes entre mes mains. En les soulevant, je m'aperçus qu'au bout de chaque pomeau était rattaché des chaines où pendait divers grelots et autres clochettes, qui, étrangement, émettaient un son agréablement unie.

_Cliinng_

Je fermais les yeux, profitant de cette mélodie qui mettait familière mais mes pensées furent stoppées par la voix du professeur qui m'avertit de me mettre en garde.

Il se tenait face à moi, une épée large et immense entre ses mains. Elle semblait d'autant plus lourde. _Bilan de la situation: rapidité amoindris par le poids de la lame, défense augmentée, tous comme la puissance... si je me fait toucher j'y perd un bras! _On avait l'habitude d'établir ce genre de statistique en un seul coup d'œil dans quelques matières de la filières S, comme la physique.

Nous étions restés un moment en garde, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste:

« Pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas?

-Hum... J'ai pensé que si j'attaquais en premier, je vous laisseriez une ouverture... et si cela se produisait, je me ferais battre en un coup... donc j'attends?

Je n'était absolument pas sure de moi, mais mon instinct m'avait avertit! _Attend!_

-Bien dans ce cas provoquons le destin! »

Il se retrouva a quelques centimètres de moi, en un éclair, et abattit son épée, que j'essayai tant bien que mal de bloquer: plus lourde que celle de Shini. De plus: pas facile à faire avec deux épées. Je grinçait des dents, sous le bruit du fer s'entrechoquant, il lâchât une main de son épée, et prenant de l'élan, elle vint se poser contre ma poitrine. Je n'eus pas le temps de rougir au geste plus que déplacé de la part d'un prof, que mon corps fut déjà soulevé de terre. Me voyant m'approcher dangereusement du sol, j'entrepris d'y planter l'un de mes sabres.

_Crack_

Mauvaise idée! Avec la vitesse de propulsion, m'arrêter en un coup à l'aide d'une épée était un mauvais calcul: mon bras commençait à me lancer...

« Ce que tu as subit est un déplacement d'air: la même chose que tu as fait subir à ton amie, en plus puissant bien évidemment... »

Le prof me regardait souriant._ Déesse qu'il est beau lorsqu'il sourit!_ Mais il ne fallait pas se déconcentrer: j'avais sous estimer sa vitesse de frappe! Il fallait à tout prit que je lui inflige un coup en premier..._ Fichu instinct!_

Je prit mon élan et fonçai dans le tas, infligeant un premier coup qu'il para sans grande difficultés. Effectuant une pirouette à sa gauche, j'abattit un second coup, de mon sabre gauche, qu'il bloqua à nouveau. Frustrée, je m'éloignai de lui, réfléchissant à une nouvelle tactique.

Mais il se déplaça derrière moi, et en un grognement, effectua un mouvement circulaire avec son épée. Je réussit à esquiver le coup d'un bond en arrière, mais le vent qu'il venait de soulever me frappa de pleins fouet. Je me défendit de mes deux lames, et une fois le calme revenu, je constatai les dégâts: j'avais une simple égratignure qui me barrait le ventre, seul la zone au niveau du nombril ne semblait pas atteinte... _C'est à se niveau là que j'avais croisé mes sabres... _

« Ce que tu vois là, sont les dégâts infligés par l'aura de l'épée, car tu as dut le remarquer: je ne t'ai pas touché! Montre moi ce dont la tienne est capable! »

Il abattit son épée à deux reprises, en diagonale, dégageant et projetant son aura bleu nuit en travers. Cette fois si je pouvais bien les voir... Toujours les sabres croisaient devant moi, j'inspirai profondément, et les sépara. Mon énergie ce communiqua au geste et une aura pourpre en émana, puis sous le choc de la puissance que je venais de lâcher je tombai à la renverse. L'éclair vint pourfendre les auras bleus pour ensuite ce diriger sur Monsieur Hewley. Mais celui ci disparut au moment où mon aura allait l'atteindre, pour réapparaitre sur moi, son épée contre ma gorge. Je déglutit une énième fois, produisant un contact plus appuyé contre sa lame.

Il baissa enfin sa garde, me montrant bien qui avait gagné ce combat. Je soupirai, mais celui ci prit mon visage entre ses mains et le rapprocha du siens. Cela me fit rougir, mais plus que tous, frissonnais de déplaisir. Ayant remarqué mon mal aise il murmura:

« He bien on dirait que j'ai fait le bon choix! Mais Miss Selena! Il va falloir remédier à votre haine envers la proximité humaine... Certains combats peuvent vite devenir très tactile! »

Il rit de bon cœur, se releva et me tendit une main amicale que je saisit. Il m'aida à me relevait mais tout de même surprise j'osais demander:

« Que voulez vous dire par « fait le bon choix »?

-Hum... Disons que tu m'as tapé dans l'œil... Tu as regardé tes camarades combattre – je secouais la tête - hé bien... tous ce qu'ils savent faire c'est agiter leurs épées dans le vide... à la recherche de contact, sans même se demander quel était le but de l'exercice. Mais toi, même si tu n'étais qu'armée d'un bâton, tu as fais preuve d'une certaine... patiente, je n'irais pas aller jusqu'à dire « sagesse » mais c'est quelque chose qui pourrait s'en approcher.

Je rougit de plus bel._ J'ai même pas écouté la consigne..._

Mais comme si de rien n'était, il passa son bras par dessus de mes épaules et me prit contre lui.

- C'est pour ça que, si tu as quelques heures à me consacrer, viens chez moi, et je t'apprendrais l'art du combat, -il glissa une feuille de papier derrière mon oreille – voilà mon adresse. Si tu as des amis, n'hésites pas à les amener! »

De part ces révélations et la soudaine chaleur qui embrasait mon corps, je ne put émettre le moindre son... Il me lâcha et partit en direction du parking. Reprenant soudains consciences, je me mis à lui courir après:

« Mooooonsieur! Vous oubliez les sabres!

Il se retourna, sourit et déclara:

-Considères les comme tiens. »

Me retrouvant seule dans le terrains, je me dirigeais vers l'emplacement du coffre. Étrange_ il n'y ai plus... et il ne me semble pas que Hewley soit repartit avec..._ Tout de même; il restait à terre une ceinture avec deux fourreaux. J'en conclut donc que sa faisait aussi partie de son _cadeau_...

Je la mis donc, puis ramassa les sabres pour enfin me diriger dans les vestiaires où Shini m'attendait devant la porte. Elle fit les yeux ronds en voyant ma tenue: les cheveux plus qu'en bataille –_ la queue de cheval que j'avais effectué une heure plus tôt m'a lâchait _– rouge de honte – _mais sa elle pouvait, a la rigueur, prendre pour de la fatigue, la sueur faisait coller la poussière sur ma peau... _sans oublier la cicatrice encore saignantes sur mon ventre, ainsi que les deux sabres.

Et sans m'adresser la parole, elle me laissa rentrer dans le vestiaire féminin, totalement vide... Je prit rapidement une douche, et au contacte de l'eau brulante une question vint enfin frapper mon esprit: _Mais où ai-je donc appris à me battre comme ça?_

**XoXoXoXoX**

L'immaculé porta une main glacé sur sont front. Il souffrait de quelques blessures, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait pas surmonter. Weiss se leva en douceur, et s'aperçut des nombreux bandages qui le recouvraient. Quelqu'un avait donc pris la peine de le soigner... mais pas Nero...

_Nero est mort maintenant._

Il se dirigea dans la pièce voisine et entreprit de prendre une bonne douche froide malgré le jacuzzi plus que tentant. Une fois cela fait, il sortit de la douche nu, espérant silencieusement, que ses sauveurs eu pensé à des vêtements propres... Chose qu'il trouva prés de la porte. Il ouvrit le sac rouge mais rien n'était à sa taille, il saisit donc le second qui semblait lui être destiné. Il enfila l'un des jean délavé et alla à la fenêtre

_Edge..._

Une tenue un minimum correcte étant requise en ville, il rajouta donc une chemise bleue ciel sur son torse.

Il sortit, sans oublier de prendre ses gunblades et le sac contenant ses habits, et observa le couloir: _personne..._

**Il** descendit donc les marches qui menait jusqu'à la réception, et vit une jeune fille pianoter sur son portable. Elle ne nota même pas l'Empereur qui ouvrait la porte d'entrer pour se glisser dans la foule, mais une main vint le stopper. Un homme de grande stature, mais tous ce qu'il y avait de plus amical.

« Vous partez déjà mon ami? Sans même prendre le temps de connaître le nom de celui qui vous a sorti d'affaire?

Il chercha ses mots et rétorqua:

-Je ne m'attache pas facilement aux inconnus... Mais j'avoue que je saurais tout de même curieux de connaître son nom...

_Et si je venais a le recroiser je pourrai lui présenter ma gratitude pour son geste... Mais d'ici là, j'ai besoins de solitude._

-C'est un anciens First Class, portait disparut au combat il y a presque dix ans maintenant... Génésis Rhapsodos. »

Le visage de Weiss se décomposa...

_Alors c'est notre cher frère! Ce traitre, qui m'a sauvé?_

Et sans plus accorder de temps à l'aubergiste, l'Immaculé partit.

**Et voila! A suivreuhhhh... J'espère que vous apprécier le prof de sport, parceque vous allez devoir le supporter longtemps celui là ^^;**

**Bref, je vous fait de gros Kisu et à bientot! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! ;)**

**PS: Si y a des gens que vous voudriez voir ensemble dites le moi: j'ai pas encore décider si la fic aurait des couples ou pas... Mais sa se porrait bien... :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Tout est une affaire de lame

** Sa fait une éternité que je n'avais pas publié: excusez moi! T_T Alors voilà la suite! Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 6: Tout est une affaire de lame**

**F**inissant ma douche, je fus surprise que Shini était toujours là, à m'attendre -_Et oui! C'est ça les amis!-_ et tripotait dans tous les sens mes sabres.

« Ils sont magnifiques...

-Mais imposants! Déjà que les gens me dévisageaient pour mon style vestimentaire –_ car oui je suis toujours en noir et qui plus est, en robe quoi qu'il advienne et sauf en sport_- maintenant ils vont me prendre pour quoi avec ça?

Ma remarque la fit rire, et sans faire exprès, elle lâcha la ceinture/fourreau, qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Je palis. Shini la ramassa et un autre bruit de casse se fit entendre. J'observais l'objet tombait, puis, roulait pour enfin s'arrêter contre mon pied. Elle se baissa et plaça la petite sphère jaune dans sa paume:

« Tu crois que c'est...

-Une matéria? Au prix où ça coute, ça m'étonnerai... »

Elle raffermit sa prise et ce concentra, comme on avait commencé à apprendre pendant les cours théoriques sur la matéria, qui avait ouvert quelques mois auparavant. Autant dire que c'était la première fois que nous étions confrontées à la situation présente, les profs nous ayant toujours rabâché que l'utilisation d'une matéria requérait des staminas. Et que, si on venait à en manquer lors de l'usage d'une matéria trop puissante, on aurait alors de forte chance de mourir d'épuisement... Mais apparemment rien ne se produisit.

Elle me jeta donc la sphère dans le but de la ranger à sa place initiale. Mais celle ci luit à mon contact et lorsque je la replaçai enfin dans le fourreau, une lumière nous aveugla ne me laissant qu'un petit coups de pompe et...

« Des jarretières?

Elle les prit entre ces mains et on ne put que constater que les deux poignard qui s'y trouvaient attachés, possédaient des pommeaux identiques à ceux sur les sabres, une seule conclusion était possible:

-Une matéria mini...

-Essaye les Diane!

-Ça va pas?

-Hooo aller!

M'exécutant, elle ajouta:

- Houa! Ça te vas à merveille! »

_C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète... Mais l'avantage, c'est que la question des regards n'est plus à se poser!_

Terminant là, j'accompagnais Shini jusqu'à la gare tout en lui racontant ma mésaventure avec le prof... pas si sauvage qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle m'écouta patiemment l'air émerveillé et conclut:

« Ouah! Alors Monsieur Hewley et comme ça? Je m'y attendais pas... Il a l'air si... sévère! Dit tu m'amèneras chez lui! J'aimerai bien avoir des cours particuliers en sport, moi aussi! »

J'acquiesçais: heureuse de partager ces futurs moment avec elle, mais aussi, j'étais un peu effrayer à l'idée d'y aller seule:_ il faut dire que certains de ses gestes pouvaient être mal interprétés... à moins que ça ne soit moi qui ai l'esprit tordu? _Je fit un dernier adieu à mon amie, pour me diriger à présent chez moi.

Une fois arrivai, et posai mes affaires dans ma chambre, je me mis à table: il faut dire que j'avais perdu pas mal de temps au lycée... Mais n'ayant pas vraiment faim, je saisit le saucisson de chocobo qui trainait dans le fond du placard et entrepris de me faire un sandwich...

_Décidément ils sont partout ces trucs à plume jaune: des boites de céréales aux saucissons! Je ne les ai jamais vraiment apprécié, préférant les mogs – comme en témoigne ma collection qui trône fièrement sur mes commodes dans ma chambre- plus discret, on dit que leur pompons son doux et porte chance... _

Un bout de papier m'arracha à mes études scientifiques, et me ramena à la réalité:

« Ma chérie,

je ne rentre pas ce soir: je dormirai au boulot ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Au passage: n'oublie pas que tu dois aller chez le dentiste demain, à cinq heures. N'y sois pas en retard.

Bisous

PS: Je parie que tu lis ça en mangeant un sandwich au saucisson... Au cas où je me trompe, ce qui m'étonnerais, sache je t'ai sorti un steak du congélateur, sinon, tu le mangeras demain!

Bonne soirée, et si tu sors, fais attentions aux monstres la nuit... »

_Zut... Ma mère est vraiment forte en ce qui me concerne... Et, y avait un steak? Pourquoi moi..._

Me lamentant: je relis les derniers mots: depuis quand je sors la nuit? Elle me l'avais jamais interdit, mais là elle m'y autorisait... _Un pas vers la liberté!_

Je me précipitai vers l'entrée, dans le but de bien profiter de la nuit:_ je suis pas une fétarde, mais j'adore l'air de la nuit, c'est...vivifiant!_

M'élançant dans la ruelle je marchais où bon me semblé, m'éloignant le plus possible du centre ville, qui polluait le ciel de sa lumière, m'empêchant d'admirer la nuit étoilée... Au bout de dix minutes de promenades j'atterris dans une rue marchande , où les gens s'émerveillaient devant des étalages surchargés. Je me mis à regarder droit devant moi.

Et c'est là que je le vis, blanc, étincelant, si lumineux qu'il m'éblouissait. Je tendit une main vers lui, il s'approchait de ma direction, mais le flash de lumière me donna un coup subit de migraine, qui me fit fléchir à terre. Les gens m'observaient, me regardaient me plaindre mais personnes ne fit vraiment un signe, ou le moindre geste envers moi. Sauf lui... Il me rattrapa de justesse, avant que ma joue ne touche le sol froid piétiné et , avec un dernier effort, j'agrippai la tignasse argenté:

« Weiss... »

**XoXoXoXoX**

Notre amateur de Loveless c'était à présent diriger vers un concessionnaire, en fin d'après midi, dans le but de dénicher _LA_ moto de ses rêves... Il ne si connaissait pas beaucoup dans le domaine de la mécanique, mais il savait que son flair et sa chance légendaire l'aideraient à trouver la perle rare.

Et elle était là! Bordeaux, bien évidemment...il caressa doucement le carénage. Un vendeur ayant remarquait l'air vicieux qu'affichait Génésis s'approcha pour... gentiment le remercier:

« Monsieur, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de partir, s'il vous plait?

Il sortit de sa douce torpeur, pour ce concentrer sur l'homme grassouillet et l'air imbu qui lui faisait face.

_Ne serait-il pas parenté avec le président Shinra celui là?_

- Hum... Elle n'est pas à vendre?

L'homme le toisa de haut en bas, puis, rit à gorge déployée: il faut préciser que ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Rhapsodos était habillé à la mode, qu'il allait être bien accueilli chez un concessionnaire de renom, qui avait, lui, pour habitude de voir défiler des hommes en costard et leur gamine capricieuse exigeant toujours le plus cher et le plus tape à l'œil...

- Votre vie entière ne suffirait pas de la payer, mon cher ami!

Il leva un sourcil, l'air narquois et insista:

-Votre prix?

-Hahaha... Tout de même cinquante-trois mille six cent quarante-cinq gils (nda:je précise que un euro est égal à deux gils...).. hahaha...

Il regarda la beauté sauvage de la moto, rêveur, puis souriant de toute ses dents il tendit sa carte d'identité:

-Je la prend! Sans aucune hésitation!

-Allons... Monsieur les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures... haha

Il se saisit tout de même de la carte et se figea: _Génésis Rhapsodos? _Il regarda à nouveau son vis à vis qui, lui, semblait bien rire de sa propre blague.

-Oups! Il semblerait que je me sois trompé de carte... voilà ma carte de crédit. Bien évidemment cette petite erreur reste entre nous n'est-ce pas?

Déglutissant, il saisit la carte de crédit, l'inséra dans la machine, et après avoir composé le code... rien ne se passa, le paiement avait était accepté...

Il lui tendit un contrat, que Génésis signa puis regardant la date au coin de la page il se figea: _Cela fait sept années que je sommeille? _Pour lui, seul quelques jours, voir quelques mois c'étaient écoulés... Mais là... il était vieux: trente-deux ans tout de même!

Il sortit finalement de chez le concessionnaire au dos de sa nouvelle bécane, s'aventurant dans les rues de Edge...

Arrivé devant l'auberge, il la gara, et aperçu une créature qu'il n'aurait jamais du se trouver là: il ressemblait à un renard, à la différence qu'il était noir... Au moindre de ses mouvements des cliquetis se faisaient entendre: le son des divers bijoux qu'il arborait... En ce sens, il lui rappela la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrait la veille.

L'animal s'approcha, l'air digne, mais le roux se tint tout de même en garde avec...ses clefs! Car, oui, Monsieur c'était habillé à la mode, Monsieur c'était acheté un nouveau moyen de transport mais Monsieur n'avait ni penser aux matérias ni à une nouvelle épée...

Le renard, ou plutôt, la renarde ricana et décrivit un cercle autour du jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta face à lui, et leva le museau vers le ciel nocturne et lorsqu'elle le baissa à nouveau, l'immense grelot qu'elle portait au cou tinta, et une énergie l'envahit. Parmi les éclairs rouges qui grondaient au creux de sa main, une épée se forma, mais pas n'importe laquelle: _ma rapière._ Il soupesa l'arme la retourna et passa deux doigts sur toute la longueur: des runes rouges apparurent. _Aucun doute c'est elle..._

La renarde frotta son museau contre sa cuisse. Il se laissa faire et caressa sa tête:

« _Elle? Et si tu lui donnais un nom? Pourquoi pas... Matéria?_

-Hum... Matéria? Mais... »

Avant d'avoir put poser une question, l'animal s'évanouit dans la nature urbaine. _C'est elle qui m'a parlé? _Sous le choc Génésis se retourna, et contempla les monstres qui arrivaient devant lui. Il monta sur sa moto, mis le contact, et fonça dans le tas.

_Il est temps de conclure mon marcher avec l'aubergiste... et de tester Matéria!_

**XoXoXoXoX**

_Ma tête me faisait mal mais que faire?_

Je me mis à chercher à taton un verre d'eau dans la pénombre: _Bingo!_ J'enfonçai le cachet au fond de mon palais, et but une gorgée. J'avais souvent des migraines, du coup je prévoyais toujours un cachet ou deux dans mon sac à main. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet et constatai:

_Où son passé mes mogs en peluche? Haaa! Sa y est! Je me rappelle! Je me suis évanouie dans les bras de Weiss! … Mais qui c'est Weiss?_

Je me secouais la tête: ça m'arrivait, quelque fois, de rencontrer des gens et de savoir leur nom, aux premier regard...

_Mais là, c'était plus que ça! Il fallait que je lui parle! _

_Oui mais pour lui dire quoi...?_

Je soupirais, je ne m'en souvenais plus...

_Hum... que faire?_

Il n'était pas tard: seulement neuf heures... Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour me retrouver dans un café. Un serveur m'interpella, prit de mes nouvelles et me laissa m'en aller.

La seule chose qu'il avait su me dire sur mon arrivée ici était qu'un « jeune homme étrange » m'avait « déposé » ici, et qu'il fallait veiller sur « elle » jusqu'à son réveil. Il lui avait rétorqué qu'ici ce n'était pas une auberge, et l'Immaculée l'avait menacé de deux gunblades... Mais avait tous de même penser à payer pour le service rendu...

Je disparu dans la fraicheur nocturne, pour m'avancer vers la gare qui menait au secteur 5. Finalement, je m'était décidée à aller chercher l'échantillon pour mon cher professeur de Chimie... Mais mon instinct me soufflait aussi de m'y diriger.

Après quelques quartiers traversé, je me rendis compte d'une chose: mes cheveux étaient lâches..._ Mais où sont passées mes baguettes? _Je me mis à chercher au fin fond de mon sac et ressortis ma pince, résolue:je prévoyais toujours de la prendre au cas où la situation venait à se réaliser.

**XoXoXoXoX**

La chasse aux monstres l'avait mené plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait penser... Il avait déposé sa moto à l'entrée de la vieille église et poursuivit la route à pieds jusqu'au repère des créatures.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, il refit demi tour, et d'un coup d'aile dans l'air frais, alla se poser sur le toit de la battisse abandonnée, pour atténuer les battements frénétiques de son cœur...

**XoXoXoXoX**

Enfin arrivée! Il fallait dire que je connaissais bien le chemin. A plusieurs reprise j'avais accompagné ma mère à l'église abandonnée, pour qu'elle aille se faire soigner du géostigma.

Poussant les battants de la porte, je pénétrai à l'intérieur du lieu Saint, et m'agenouillai devant la source. J'ouvris mon sac, à la recherche d'un tube à essaie vide. Nous devions toujours en avoir sur nous au cas où « un objet quelque conque mériterait d'être analysé en classe » autant dire: jamais!

Je recueillit un peu du liquide à l'intérieur, puis le rangea à sa place, parmi le bric à brac de mon sac.

Je me mis à caresser la surface lisse du petit étang: _Je meurs d'envie d'y plonger..._ Soupirant je me déchaussai, pour ensuite tremper mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle était loin d'être glacée, et son contact était agréable... Je m'y enfonçais à présent jusqu'aux genoux, et remarqua un détail qui n'avait jamais frappé mon attention, mais qui à présent m'appelait: une épée immense était enfoncée dans la roche, dissimulée par un pilier, et entourée de fleur. Je posai une main sur le plat de la lame et une vision de deux hommes la brandissant m'apparut: _Angeal Hewley et... un certain Zack je crois?_ J'avais déjà vu son visage, ou du moins, dans un rêve, étant petite...

_Hum..._

Je tiquai, je me sentais..._ observer?_

Me retournant, je vis quelqu'un penché par l'ouverture béante du toit... il disparut aussi vite qu'il apparut, je me mis à courir a travers l'église, récupérant à la volée mes bottes, et ne vit qu'un ange au manteau rouge s'envoler à travers la nuit noire...

_C'était lui..._

_Mais lui qui ? Aucune idée... mais je l'avais déjà vu, plus tôt dans la journée c'était certains..._

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer à la gare du secteur 5, lorsqu'un objet éveilla ma curiosité: Une moto rouge flambant neuve...

Émerveillée et quasiment en transe je me couchai sur le carénage et caressai la carrosserie...Un clic se fit entendre, et une feuille rose sortit d'un orifice sur le coté... Au contact de la feuille des données s'affichèrent, _un permis_, oui mais pas seulement :_ celui de Génésis Rhapsodos? Que fait ce permis entre mes mains?_

« Euhh mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas rester: les taudis grouillent de monstre la nuit tombée »

Surprise, je remit le papier à sa place, et bondit de la moto pour m'excuser envers le jeune homme qui me faisait face.

Mon vis à vis était petit, pour un homme – à moins que ça soit moi qui ne soit trop grande... - il semblait jeune, timide, à la manière dont ses joues s'empourpraient, ses cheveux blonds partaient dans toutes les directions... Mais ses yeux couleurs océans, m'évoquaient vaguement quelque chose, leurs centres étaient tachés de mako...

_Un ancien SOLDIER? Ce ne serait pas..._

« Cloud?

-Pardonnez moi... vous disiez?

-Euhh pardon, je pensais à haute voix... _»_

Il me toisa, visiblement sur ses gardes. Mais qu'importe vu que mon nouveau sujet d'attention était la bête noire qui se trouvait à ses arrières...

_Fenrir!_

Écartant Cloud de ma route, je m'assis au guidon de la beauté noire. Un bouton. D'un naturel curieux je ne puis qu'appuyer dessus! A mon grand damn, un bruit de taule, résonna dans la nuit, pour laisser place à une multitude de lames, sagement alignées à droite et à gauche de la machine. Mon compagnon se figea,ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir dans ce genre de situation.

J'empoignais le manche, de la première épée se présentant à moi. Une aura bleu les entourée, et des visions se succédèrent à mes yeux, sans pour autant me capturer en leur sain... toutes sauf une: le visage d'un ange, crispé entre la haine, la souffrance et … la jouissance? Non je devais faire erreur...

« C'est toi qui à tué Sephiroth...

Ce n'était pas une question... plus une constatation qui avait échappé à mes lèvres, glaciale.

-... »

_Aucune réponse?_

Descendant de la moto je ré appuyer sur le bouton, pour faire disparaître les meurtrières.

Il me tendit simplement une carte de visite:

Strife Delivery Service

Service de livraison à domicile intercontinental!

Ce trouver également un numéro de téléphone et une adresse.

« … Les épées... c'est pour tuer les monstres que je rencontre lors de mes livraisons...

Il baissai les yeux incapable de me faire face. Puis d'un pas décidé il s'éloigna:

« Bonne soirée.. »

Il referma derrière lui les portes de l'église, me laissant rentrer seule chez moi... avec pour seules pensées le souvenir d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec Shini trois ans plus tôt:

« _J'ai fait un rêve étrange hier soir... J'ai rêvé qu'un gamin blond mythomane avait tué le grand Général Séphiroth avec une épée qu'il avait gagné en jouant au casino... »_

Ça aurait put être drôle, si ça n'avait était qu'un rêve...

**A suivre! Tantantaaan! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! ;)**


End file.
